Giving what I didn't have
by DeExil
Summary: After returning from a mission Naruto stumbles upon a lady with a child. Her dying wish is for Naruto to take care of the child, who holds a secret. Some AU and OOC for good reasons...-pairings later- -future NaruHina- -ADOPTED BY Studebaker1960
1. Returning from a mission

Summary: After returning from a mission Naruto stumbles upon a lady with a child. Her dying wish is for Naruto to take care of the child, who holds a secret

A/N: The story will have some Sasuke and Sakura bashing (I hate Sakura before the time skip), the story is before Sasuke left for Orochimaru, and after Tsunade became the fifth Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1:**

**Returning from a mission…**

Team 7 was returning from a mission. They where assigned a C-rank to help a village nearby Konoha by defeating the bandits that kept stealing from everyone. The mission took 3 days but it was worth it.

Now the team was making their way back to Konoha, Kakashi was reading his orange book as he was walking, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was admiring the Uchiha and trying to get him to talk to him and Naruto was trying to start a conversation with the pink haired kuniochi but failing.

This went on for a couple of hours when Naruto found himself needing to go to the bathroom.

"Kakashi-sensei." he wined

The sensei in question lowered his book a little to see his blonde genin. "What is it Naruto?"

"I need to go…" he said jumping from sides holding inside.

"Go where?" asked the sensei wanting to have some fun with his student.

Naruto frowned. "I need to go and piss sensei!" he yelled and received a punched from Sakura

"Don't say that in front of a lady you twerp!" retorted Sakura who was fuming

"Gomen Sakura-chan." responded Naruto getting up and giving his trademark grin

"Dobe…" said Sasuke

"Teme!" retorted Naruto

"Hmph." continued Sasuke turning around.

"Alright you two, Naruto you can go but you will have to catch up with us, we are not waiting for you." said the mask Jounin starting to walk away

"Yeah! I wouldn't wait for Naruto anyway." said Sakura turning around arrogantly and walking away.

The blonde's eyes went down. "Sakura-chan." he said in a whisper barely audible. He then felt it coming back and snapped back in reality and ran in the forest.

As he finished flushing everything out of him he heard a distant cry, he turned and started walking from where the sound was coming and found himself at the edge of the forest in front of a field. He could hear the crying more and more prominent. He studied the field and saw someone lying on the ground holding a basket.

He ran up to the said person and found out that the person was a lady seriously injured and in the basket was a little baby no more than a year old.

"Lady are you alright?" he asked worried. The woman looked at him and looked at the forehead protector, she smiled knowing her baby was going to be safe.

"Please…" she started "take my daughter." she said handing him the basket.

"What?" asked Naruto "Never mind lady I will help, I'm taking you to the hospital." he said and as he wanted to pick her up and carry her with the basket still on her body she stopped him.

"Please, I'm too weak because of my injuries, take care of my daughter and protect her from the Sound." she said weakly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that the Sound was involved in this. "Why are the Sound after her?" he asked

"She carries the 7-tailed Wolf, they wanted to turn her into a weapon but I didn't let them and I ran away but in the process I got hurt."

Naruto's eyes widened even more, the little baby was the carrier of a demon, and to make it worse the Sound wanted to transform her into a deadly weapon.

"Please take care of her, her name is Yana." said the lady and took her last breathe before dying. Naruto took the basket and looked at the baby that fell asleep, in the basket there where some personal belongings of the girl and two scrolls with jutsu from what it seemed.

Naruto looked at the woman, he put the basket down and created 50 **Kage Bushins**. He nodded to them, half of them turned into shovels and the other half used them to start digging a grave. He created 4 more clones and sent them to find a rock to use as a marking for the grave.

After half an hour the grave was made, he gently lowered the dead woman in the grave and the clones closed the grave with the body inside. He placed the rock at the head of the grave and with a kunai he marked it. _'The field woman'_ he wrote since he had found her in the field with the baby.

He took the basket back into his hands and looked at the grave one last time. "I promise, I will look after her and take care of her."

He dismissed his clones and started walking away back to the Hidden Village in the Leafs. As he approached the gate he was stopped by two Chunnin, they recognized him and let him pass without asking any questions, this where two Chunnin that respect Naruto and knew he was only the carrier of Kyuubi and not Kyuubi himself.

As Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha he could feel the glares he was getting, things only made it worse that he carried the basket, the glares intensified ten fold. They wanted to know what weapon he was carrying there.

Naruto was getting uncomfortable, he jumped on the roof of a building and started heading home by jumping from roof top to roof top. In a mater of minutes he reached his house.

He went inside and put the basket on the table in the kitchen, the baby was awake and was looking at her surroundings. She started crying, Naruto took her out of the basket into his arms and wondered what he should do. He looked in the fridge and saw he still had some milk that wasn't expired, he put it on the fire and started heating it. While the milk was getting warm he was calming the baby, slowly Yana calmed down and was now looking at Naruto. She had black eyes. Naruto found himself smiling while looking at those eyes, they where full of life.

When the milk was heated he put it in the baby's bottle and took a seat on the chair and started feeding the baby, he took out the two scrolls from the basket. The first scroll as he suspected and to his pleasure a jutsu.

The jutsu was called **Futon: Bougoheky ookaze (Wind Release: Protective Winds)**. It read that the jutsu creates winds around the user that protects him from most attacks, mainly fire, water and man made weapons (kunai, shuriken, etc). Naruto studied the scroll and decided he would practice it while Yana will be sleeping.

He opened the second scroll, it was a letter written by the mother.

_To whoever finds my baby,_

_Please look after her and protect her from the Sound and Orochimaru. You should know that Yana has the 7-tailed wolf sealed inside of her, Orochimaru sealed the wolf wanting to create a ultimate weapon like Konoha has Kyuubi and Sunagakure has Shukaku. I couldn't stand the thought that she will be used as a weapon so I took her out of the hospital if I can call it that and ran away, unfortunately before I managed to exit the village I was attacked and injured, my husband came and protected me but in the process he died. Yana has nobody now, I might die soon, please look after her and keep her safe._

_Signed, Jalia_

Naruto sighted, what Orochimaru did was made him mad, not only did he trick a entire village to attack Konoha, not only that he killed the Sandaime but he had also wanted to create a ultimate weapon. Naruto looked at the little girl who had fallen asleep and sighed. He got up and placed Yana on his bed to let her rest, he took the scroll and started reading the instruction.

"Hehe, a new jutsu…I can't wait." he whispered to himself jumping up and down of joy.

That night he had stayed awake to look after the baby and learn the new jutsu, he managed to sleep for about one or two hours only to be awaken by the girl who was hungry. Usually he would have grumbled and would have ignored any wake up calls but he promised the lady he would look after her daughter and since that was his ninja way there was no way he will be backing down on his word.

The next morning came rather fast, Naruto stood awake by drinking tea since he never bought coffee and he never intended to. He was no in the kitchen eating some ramen, Yana was now asleep. He heard and knock on the door and went to open it, he smiled his usual smile at his sensei that was standing in front of his door.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." he said

"Yo Naruto." responded the silver haired Jounin "I came to tell you that Hokage-sama want's to see you since you didn't appear yesterday with us and to tell you we have training at 10 AM."

Naruto frowned. "More like training at 12 AM for you."

"Well you see, if there weren't so many old ladies that wanted help to cross the street I would never be late." explained the Jounin

"And what about the path of life?" asked Naruto with a 'I don't believe you look.'

"Oh about that, well it's hard since there are so many roads in all places, you get lost really easy you know…" said the Jounin making his visible eye turn into a 'U' form saying he was smiling

"Ok Kakashi-sensei I will be there." responded the boy and closed the door. "I will be two hours late." he snickered

He went into his room and changed into his orange jumpsuit, he was about to jump out the window and head towards the Hokage tower when he remembered about Yana. He looked at her sleeping form and took her in his arms. She was covered in her blue blanket. Deciding he won't take the basket he jumped out the window with the baby in his arms.

He arrived at the tower and entered through the window, the Hokage was sleeping with her head on her desk. Naruto frowned, he knew the dangers of waking her up, he opened the door and found two ANBU there.

"Hey guys can you wake up baa-chan?" he wined

The two looked at Naruto. "How the hell did you get inside?"

"The window was open." he responded grining his usual foxy grin

The two looked at each other again. "You wake her." said the first one

"No way, you wake her. My jaw still hurts from last time." protested the second

"My head still hurts from last time." protested the first.

Naruto sighed, this was going nowhere. He closed the door and created a **Kage Bushin** and sent it to wake the Hokage up. The bushin tapped Tsunade on the shoulder, she flinched, he tapped again, her fist connected with his face and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage blinked. _"What the hell? Did I just pulverize someone?"_ she looked around and saw Naruto in a corner grinning.

"Hey baa-chan!" he called

A vein appeared on the Hokage's head. "Naruto!" she shouted heading towards the boy dangerously. She was about to hit him when she saw something moving in his arms, that was the first time she spotted the blue blanket.

"What is this?" asked Tsunade curious

"Oh this?" asked Naruto looking at the blanket. He carefully took the blanket of the baby's face revealing her. Tsunade squealed in delight and took Yana in her hands playing with her. Naruto just sweat dropped at the sight.

"Hey baa-chan why did you call me here?"

The Hokage looked at him and blinked, she then remembered. "Oh yes, why didn't you come here yesterday with your team for debriefing?"

Naruto pointed at the baby. "I found her and her mother in a field yesterday, her mother died giving her to me, she begged me to protect her."

Tsunade looked at the baby who was studying her with her black eyes. "Protect her?" she asked not understanding

"Apparently Orochimaru wanted to create a ultimate weapon like Gaara was, so he sealed the 7-tailed wolf into the baby." Naruto paused to let Tsunade sink everything in. "She took her baby and ran away, her father died protecting the mother, and the mother was too injured to make it to the hospital so she begged me to protect her daughter and make sure she doesn't end up a weapon."

Tsunade blinked, she blinked again. The story was interesting. "So what do you intend to do?"

"You know how I lived here right?" asked Naruto and Tsunade nodded sadly "well I will take care of her but I will make sure she gets something I didn't get." Tsunade looked at the boy curiously "I will make sure she gets the kind of love I never got, I believe its called parental love."

Tsunade smiled at the boy and handed him the baby. She went to her desk and opened a drawer and took out a book and handed it to Naruto. "This book tells parents how to take care of babies." she said. Naruto grinned as he took the book and put it in one of his pockets. "Also sign these papers over here." he said handing him some papers

"What are these for?" he asked

"Well you can't take care of a baby if you don't adopt her, so from now one she will be Yana Uzumaki." explained Tsunade and Naruto nodded grinning.

"Thanks baa-chan!" yelled Naruto. Tsunade flinched at the name but let him go considering what he had on his hands now.

"Alright Naruto, then since everything is clear you may go, here is your money from yesterday." said Tsunade handing him a envelope with money inside. Naruto thanked her and left for home.

Before he went home he went to a nearby store and used **Henge** to change into a woman, she bought the baby diapers and milk and some powder. When he arrived home he fed the girl one last time and at 11 AM he left towards the training grounds via roof tops.

As he arrived he saw that the other two where there but Kakashi no, he expected that. He waved at his teammates

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke's response was an 'hmph' while Sakura told him to shut up. She then saw the baby in Naruto's arms.

"Hey Naruto what's with the baby?" she asked

"_Yes now she will see how great I am by taking care of a baby."_ thought Naruto. "This is my adopted daughter." he said smiling

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow while Sakura walked up to Naruto and studied the girl. "I can't believe it." she said

"_Finally she will acknowledge me."_ thought Naruto

"Why do you take care of her? You will only turn her into a idiot like you." she said taking the girl from his arms rather roughly.

Naruto stood there shocked not knowing how to react. "You can't handle a baby." she said again

"B-but, baa-chan gave me a book on how to take care of them…." he said

"Like you can even read, you aren't worthy to take care of her." she said

Unknown to Naruto he started to growl. Sasuke looked at him and raised another eyebrow. Sakura was now playing with Yana who was extending her arms to Naruto wanting back at him.

"_**Will you allow her to take away your kitten?"**_asked a female voice in Naruto's head (A/N: I made Kyuubi a girl)

Naruto just continued growling. _**"The lady wanted you to take care of her, and what she did know was steal your child." **_growled Kyuubi

"_**Take her back."**_ commanded the fox. Naruto then took Yana from Sakura's hands, she started to yell at him but Naruto only turned his back and started walking away ignoring her babbling. This stunned the two teammates and the sensei who was in the trees studying his team.

Naruto then jumped in the trees and started heading home. Kakashi jumped down and looked at the retreating figure and wondered. He dismissed Sakura and Sasuke and started following Naruto.

When the blonde boy reached his home he was about to open the door when Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Yo!" he said smiling with a 'U' eye

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." responded Naruto

"You didn't tell me you had a child." responded Kakashi

"Oh, sorry I forgot…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyway what happened back there?" asked the Jounin

"I don't know, I guess it was instinct, you know the maternal type." Kakashi nodded buying it

"Alright, well nothing to do today so I suggest you rest you look tired." Naruto nodded and entered his house. He put the baby on the bed and he lay next to her falling asleep.

A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Should I continue? Because I won't continue if people don't like it.


	2. Weights and a pet

**jjayno1:** Kyuubi is a girl for a very good reason in the story…

**Sharingan-hater86:** I'll have a vote for killing Sakura

**Narutomaniac: **You got it all pretty much figured out hehe

**chinoodin:** Yes there will be and well what can I say I'm a major NaruHina fan so…umm…you get the point lol

**ACTION NARUTO LOVER:** They are all 12-13, the action is before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc

A/N: I love it when my plans for stories go well (Oh and a spoiler, we now know the names of Naruto's mom and dad from the new manga…cool no?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2:**

**Weights and a pet…**

The following morning Naruto found himself in trouble. Little Yana needed a diaper change and Naruto had no idea how to do it, and the fact that Kyuubi was laughing her pants off wasn't helpful at all.

Naruto sighed as he took the book Tsunade gave him and started passing through pages trying to find the right one where it explains how to change and babies diaper. He looked at Yana who instead of crying that she needed the diaper change was just staring at the boy and squealing and making sounds like a little baby would do.

Naruto focused on the book again, he found the page and read it once. He was about to get started when he felt like he needed to read it again so he did, after finishing to read the second time he read it a third time and only then he started to change the diaper.

He took out the new diaper and the powder and everything else he needed. He took the dirty diaper off holding his nose and throwing it in the trash can. He cleaned the girl up and powdered her and finally put the clean diaper on her.

Finishing the task he ran to the bathroom and started washing his hands desperately. He sighed as he stopped using the soap of the fifth time and washed his hands one last time and went back into the kitchen where little Yana was waiting.

He took her in his arms and sat on the chair and gave her the bottle full of milk and started feeding her. He closed his eyes to relax a little.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and found himself not in his apartment but in the sewers. He looked around and recognized it as his own mind, Kyuubi wanted to talk, maybe that's why she brought him down.

Naruto sighed and started walking towards the direction of the cave, when he arrived the place was empty. He scratched the back of his head in confusion and looked around. No, it didn't seem like Kyuubi attempted to escape and the gates where still intact.

"**Hello kit."** said a powerful voice from behind the gates

Naruto looked at the gate and saw the fox coming into view. The massive fox stopped in front of the gate and seemed like she was smiling.

"Why did you call me here and now?" asked Naruto getting to the point

"**Why I wanted to talk…"** she said calmly

"Talk? Well this is new for the great Kyuubi no kitsune." mocked Naruto

"**Twerp…"** she retailed **"I only wanted to tell you that you need to get more powerful to protect your daughter."**

"And how do you want me to do that?"

"**Simple, we can start with your lack of speed, frankly you suck when it comes to speed, so I have a surprise for you." **she said smirking. Naruto looked even more confused, then all of a sudden he fell on the ground and found it hard to get up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he yelled

"**Stop yelling you twerp!" **she yelled back fuming **"And what I did was to give you gravity seals, we start with 10 pounds on each leg, 10 on each arm, 20 on the chest."**

"And how am I suppose to move like this?" complained the blonde boy

"**You figure it out, you need speed, you lack it too much…"**

"Like you would know about this stuff." said Naruto crossing his arms and turning his head away

"**Listen, you want to protect your daughter?" **asked Kyuubi trying a more different approach

Naruto turned and looked back at the fox and nodded. **"You want to be able to keep her away from that pink banshee?"**

"Hey Sakura-chan is not a banshee!" yelled Naruto pointing fingers at the fox

The fox sighed. **"I have no idea what you see in her."**

"What I see is my own opinion not yours."

"**Anyway back to the point before I need to break something because of your stupidity."** said the fox rolling her eyes. **"The think is you want to protect her right?"** the boy nodded **"Well you have enough chakra and stamina to do it but you need speed also, so using weights like that Rock Lee guy will give you the boost of speed you need."** finished the fox

"Oh now I get it…" responded Naruto grinning

"**Good…now off with you."** said the fox and Naruto disappeared from his mindscape and found himself in the kitchen on the chair again with his daughter sleeping in his hands.

"_Man she sleeps a lot."_ thought the blonde boy as he got up and put the bottle on the table. He took his daughter in his room and put her on the bed letting her rest for the moment. He found it hard to walk towards his room with the weights, he was stumbling back and forth, left and right not able to contain his movement properly.

After he put his daughter on the bed he suggested himself to walk around the apartment to get used to the weights and then to do some pushups and sit-ups. At first it was hard for him to do, but then he felt lighter, he was accommodating to the weights.

Looking up to the watch he saw it was about 7AM. He had a team meeting in about an hour or so, depending on how late Kakashi was. He sighed and went to his bedroom, took a pair of clean clothes and went to take a shower. Once that was done he returned into his room and saw his adopted daughter Yana looking around the room stretching her arms in different angles like she would want to grab a hold of something.

He smiled and picked the girl up and walked into the kitchen and gazed at the watch one more time. Only thirty minutes have passed, he sighed as he knew that Kakashi would want him to continue training no matter what. He took out a piece of paper and started writing the names of people he knew and trusted. Once that was done he looked over the paper.

"Lets see…" he said to himself "Shikamaru…no he would say it's too troublesome." he scratched his name off. "Chouji? Hmm….really doubt he would be able too." he scratched the name "Ino…maybe not…" he scratched again and sighed. Team 10 was down for the count, he would ask Asuma but surely he was busy, as could Kurenai and Gai was out of the question. He scratched Neji and Lee, he didn't want to think what they would do if he let Yana with them just for a few hours. "TenTen…I wonder…" he shook his head, scratching the name he decided to try granny Tsunade, Shizune or Iruka.

He took his daughter in his hands and ran towards the academy jumping out the window. As he was running down the streets he could feel the glares starting to intensify, he then remembered that Yana wasn't covered by her blanket, he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity and jumped on a roof top shaking the villagers away.

He arrived at the academy a little slower than usual because of his new weights. He saw Iruka outside the gates waiting for the students to come. Landing in front of him he grinned and saluted him.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing here? Do you need to learn something new or have you forgotten something I already taught you?" teased Iruka

"Nope, I wanted to ask you a favor." asked Naruto

"Depends on what favor it is, if it's a treat to ramen I can't, my wallet is still to empty since the last time I treated you." scowled Iruka the boy

Naruto started laughing nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I loved the food."

"I bet you do, you ate about 30 bowls, I can't understand where all that food is going…"

"You know me, I can eat a lot with no problems." said Naruto proudly

"You can eat a lot of ramen with no problems but if you try something else you just make a face and say you can't eat anymore."

"Well, yeah…" said Naruto "It's not my fault that ramen tastes so good." he said

"It's not my fault either but you need to learn to eat more different food." responded Iruka

"Yes but you know I can't afford normal food." scowled this time Naruto and Iruka sighed

"What about the food that I brought you?" Naruto started to laugh nervously

"Well you see…" said Naruto

"Yes I see, you didn't eat those fruits, you threw them away." scowled Iruka

"Umm…sorry?"

"You should be Naruto, you know that it costs money."

"Hehe…I promise I won't do it again." said Naruto

"Good, now what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Iruka returning to the main subject

"Well I wanted to see if you could take care of my daughter till I get back from training."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Daughter?" it was then he noticed Yana in Naruto's arms that was studying him. Iruka knew that he must have adopted her, he wasn't stupid, but he decided to have fun with the boy.

"So tell me Naruto…who is the lucky lady?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto looking confused

"When is the wedding or did you already get wed and you didn't invite me? I'm so ashamed." said Iruka pretending to be sad

"What?!?" yelled Naruto "I didn't do anything!!! No I'm not married…"

"Oh so which girlfriend did you leave pregnant?" asked Iruka grinning

"What?" yelled Naruto turning a red to match Hinata's "I don't have a girlfriend and I didn't leave anyone pregnant!" protested the boy

Iruka started laughing. "Sorry Naruto, I just wanted to do that. Now what's your daughters name and why did you adopt a child?"

"Well yesterday when I was returning from a mission I found Yana-chan here with her mother. Her mother was dying and begged me to take care of Yana-chan and well you know what happened after that."

Iruka nodded. "It's sad to see someone die."

"Umm…Iruka-sensei can you take care of her?" he asked again

"Sorry Naruto but I can't, I have to look after the academy students, I don't have time." he responded sadly

"Oh…ok…" said Naruto turning around. "I'll see you later Iruka-sensei." and with that he ran off towards the Hokage's tower.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the tower, when he got there he found out that Shizune was busy at the hospital so he couldn't let Yana with her, he then went in Tsunade's office and found her preparing to drink some sake.

"Naruto?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Baa-chan can you take care of Yana-chan while I'm training?" he asked and received a smack on the head, not to hard to be blown away and hurt the little girl

"I told you to stop calling me that!" yelled the Hokage "And no, I can't, I have important work."

"Yeah like drinking sake and sleeping." said Naruto pouting

"No, like signing documents and doing paperwork."

"Yeah right, did I forget to mention that you where getting ready to gamble?" he asked grinning

"Naruto!" said Tsunade dangerously

Naruto started to sweat. "Oh would you look at the time, I need to go." and he jumped out the window and ran towards Team 7's training spot.

When he arrived Sasuke and Sakura where there too.

"Your late like Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura

"But Sakura-chan I have a explanation." he said

"Oh yeah, let me hear it." she demanded giving him a death glare

"I was looking for someone to look after Yana-chan while we train." he defended himself

"And this is the example you set to her?" she asked "You are going to turn her into a lazy person and a moron just by being around you."

"Hey it's not true…I'm not a moron." said Naruto with his head down

"You are the biggest moron that ever exited, I can't understand why Hokage-sama let you keep the baby, you are just ruining her life." he yelled at him

Naruto was starting to boil.

"Hey dobe, why don't you just let me handle her?" asked Sasuke and Naruto looked at him wondering what he meant "I mean, she would make a good Uchiha even if she wasn't born an Uchiha." said Sasuke smirking and Naruto continued to boil

"That's right, Sasuke-kun could take care of her much better than you Naruto." said Sakura

"Hmph, like I care, I just need people for my clan." said Sasuke looking away

Sakura had stars in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, could I be in your clan?" she asked

"No…" responded Sasuke coldly

Sakura's world crashed around her again, she was enraged and she knew on who to throw her rage.

"This is your entire fault Naruto-no-baka!" yelled Sakura at the poor blonde boy whose anger was reaching dangerous levels.

"B-but S-sakura-chan." he tried to say "I didn't do anything." he continued shaking in anger

"It's your fault that I can't go on a date with Sasuke-kun, why where you even born? To ruin my life?" asked Sakura

Kyuubi was roaring in her cage, who was the banshee to treat her container that way, who was she to say that things. Naruto was about to lose himself and Kyuubi was waiting for the moment for Naruto to lose it so she could take over him and jump on the pink girl and rip her to shreds. But it was at that time that Kakashi decided to make himself present and stop anything wrong that might happen.

"Alright Sakura that's enough." said Kakashi, he then looked at Naruto, he overheard everything. "Hey Naruto, I think I could look after you daughter while you train."

Naruto looked at his sensei. "You sure Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's visible eye turned to a 'U' "I'm sure Naruto."

Naruto handed Yana to Kakashi who took her gently. "Alright team I want Naruto to spar with Sasuke, you Sakura work on tree climbing. Now go." Sakura gave a glare to Naruto before moving away, Sasuke moved to the open field to get ready and Naruto was about to move when he heard Kakashi chuckling. He turned around hoping he wasn't reading that book in Yana's presence. He was amazed at what he saw

"Oh who's a cute girl?" asked Kakashi playing with his finger around the girls' stomach "You're a cute girl." he said chuckling as Yana giggled.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto stunned

"Yes Naruto?" asked the silver haired Jounin not even turning to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What? Can't uncle Kakashi play with his favorite niece?" asked Kakashi making a bottle of milk appear and feeding it to Yana.

Naruto sweat dropped, that little girl could change almost anyone who came in contact with her. He turned around and went to where Sasuke was to spar.

For the next couple of hours Team 7 sparred, climbed trees and in the end they where completely exhausted, the only person that wasn't tired was Kakashi who was playing with little Yana. The girl in question was giggling at the silver haired Jounin. Sakura approached Kakashi _"I will take the girl from Kakashi and take care of herself myself, Naruto isn't capable." _she thought. She was about to take her when Kakashi looked at her.

"Sorry Sakura but fun is over." he got up and gave Yana back to her father who greeted her happily. "Alright Team 7, tomorrow missions."

Naruto looked at him scared. "Kakashi-sensei, who will I have to look after Yana then?"

"I don't know, find someone till tomorrow." said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke

Naruto started to ponder, he started walking towards Ichiraku's. His team left before he did, Sasuke to brood about his loss and Sakura after Sasuke trying to ask him out on a date.

As Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's he was greeted by none other than Team 8 who where eating lunch. When they saw Naruto with the baby everyone was wondering where the child came from but more than that the first reactions that he got where 3 squeals, one from Kurenai, another from Hinata and the last one from Old man Ichiraku's daughter. As they asked him Naruto sighed and retold them the story.

Once the story was finished Kurenai smiled at him and wished him best of luck in taking care of Yana and left. Shino just nodded at him and took off without a word like usual.

"So, what will you do when you have mission Naruto?" asked Kiba

"I don't know…" he said "I have a mission tomorrow and I don't know who to leave Yana-chan with."

"You miso ramen is here Naruto." said Teuchi

Naruto was about to grab the chopsticks when he remembered Yana was still in his arms. He looked at Hinata who looked back at him, she blushed at the eye contact and turned her face around.

"Hey Hinata, can you hold Yana-chan while I eat?" he asked

"S-sure N-naruto-kun." she said taking the girl in her arms blushing.

Naruto broke the chopsticks and started eating. "This is good." he said

"Hey Naruto…" started Kiba

"Yeah?" he asked as he took the second bowl in his hands.

"I know what would be good for your daughter."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What would it?"

"You should get her a pet." he responded grinning

Naruto thought for a second, he could hear Kyuubi nodding inside her cage and saying it was a good idea for a child to have pets.

"Well what you have in mind?" asked Naruto

"We have a lot of dogs in our compound." said Kiba "All of them can become good nin dogs but they are also good as pets, we could find a puppy for Yana and you."

Naruto nodded. It seemed like a fair deal. "Alright then." he paid for his 5 bowls and left with Kiba and Hinata to the dog boys house, Naruto was walking right next to Kiba talking to him and Hinata was behind them carrying Yana who seemed to get used to her really fast.

Naruto turned back and saw Yana playing with Hinata. The Kuniochi was smiling at her and talking gently to her. The little baby was giggling and saying words that a little baby would say. Naruto smiled at the sight, he could have sworn that he heard Kyuubi give a 'aww' at the sight.

As they arrived at Kiba's house they where greeted by a woman that looked only a bit older than Kiba.

"Kiba where have you been?" she asked

"Sorry Hana, I was training with Team 8 when we met Naruto and his daughter."

The woman named Hana looked at Naruto, she then looked at the girl in Hinata's hands and squealed. She jumped and started talking to Hinata and the little baby. Naruto and Kiba just sweat dropped.

"Does this happen every time?" whispered Kiba

"Every time." said Naruto

When the two girls where done Kiba explained to his sister, which Naruto found out, that they planned on getting a puppy for little Yana. Hana was more than happy to give her a pet, she led them through the compound and then they arrived in the backyard where they let the dogs out to train and stretch their legs.

"Wait here, I know the perfect pet." said Hana as she ran through the yard

They waited for about ten minutes when she came back carrying a puppy no bigger than Akamaru, the dog had white fur that almost resembled the snow and black eyes.

"This little pup is only a year younger than Akamaru, she is loyal and I am sure she will become best friends with Yana." said Hana handing the pup to Naruto.

"What's her name?" asked the blonde boy

"Fuyubi, because of her fur." said Hana (A/N: Fuyubi means winter sun in Japanese, don't know why I wanted to name the dog like that but I did lol)

The dog jumped from Naruto's hands and made his way to Yana. They started at each other for a second till Yana stretched her hands towards the little pup wanting to take the pup in her arms. Hinata sat down and the pup climbed onto her lap and started smelling Yana, then he licked her once and started waving her tale.

"Well it looks like Fuyubi likes little Yana." said Hana smiling

Naruto nodded.

"Now Naruto a dog is a big responsibility." said Kiba "You think you can handle it?" Naruto nodded

"Good, come with me." said Hana dragging them back into the house. She went into their private library and came back with a large book. "This book tells you how to take care of dogs, it will help you." Naruto took the book and thanked her

"Now all you need is to get dog food and two bowls for her." said Kiba grinning

"And you will help." said Hana to his brother

"What?" the dog boy yelled

"Yes Kiba, you need to help him, now we have a large bag of food in the storage which you can give to Naruto and two bowls there, go bring them and carry them to his place."

Kiba mumbles something unintelligible and goes to the storage.

"S-so N-naruto-kun d-do y-you k-know w-who you're g-going t-to let Yana w-with w-while y-you a-are a-away?" asked Hinata stuttering (A/N: It's hard to write stutter so I will only make 1 letter at a time lol)

"Hmm…" thought Naruto "I don't know…."

"W-what a-about I-ino o-or S-shikamaru?" she asked

"Ino is too Ino, I'm afraid what will happen if I leave Yana-chan with her, Shikamaru is too lazy and I don't think he will bother with anything." said Naruto

"W-what a-a-about th-the se-sensei's?"

"They might be busy, I mean they are Jounin, even granny Tsunade is busy…I already tried Iruka-sensei and he is busy at the academy." the blonde boy said

"Oh…"

"I would try Ero-sennin but I am sure he will try to turn Yana in a pervert so it's completely out of the question."

"W-who is E-ero-sennin?" asked Hinata

"Oh you don't know, I call Jiraiya that because he is the greatest pervert ever!" responded Naruto firmly

"He is?" asked Hana

"Yes, always peeking on bath houses and writing that orange book of his."

"So he's the one who keeps peeking on the bathhouses?" yelled Hana

"Umm…yes." responded Naruto starting to shake because of the girls reaction

"Oh when I get my hands on him…I will…I will…" she didn't finish the sentence, she just mumbled something and began to laugh to herself.

"You know…" started Naruto "Some girls are scary." and Hinata nodded

"Hey I know." said Naruto "I can let Yana-chan with you Hinata, that is if you can."

"M-me?" asked Hinata blushing

"Yes, I mean look at her, she likes you." Hinata looked at the girl she was carrying and saw that she was holding her jacket and saying baby words that people don't understand.

"B-but I d-don't t-think father w-will allow it." said Hinata sadly

"Nah, don't worry, I will have a talk with him and he will agreed." said Naruto grinning

Hinata smiled at him. "Are y-you sure?"

"Positive! If I come at 7 in the morning tomorrow will it be alright?" he asked

"Ano…sure…" responded the girl

Just then Kiba came back with a big bag in his hands on top of which where two bowls, one for water and one for food.

"Alright lets go." said Kiba walking towards the door.

Naruto turned to the puppy. "Come here Fuyubi, come on." the dog in question ran towards Naruto and jumped in his arms and started smelling him.

"_He smells like foxes, but he has that little girls scent too, he must be her father but why does he smell like foxes?" _the dog thought. _"Well he is her father so he can't be bad."_ the dog licked Naruto and started waving her tale. Hana smiled and bid them farewell.

When they arrived at Naruto's place Kiba dropped the bag and bowls in the kitchen, Naruto put the pup down who ran through the house to get used to the place. Then Naruto took his daughter from Hinata who blushed furiously when he made contact with her arms, Naruto took Yana and put her in her basket that was on the couch in the living room. He bid his friends farewell and told Hinata that he will talk to her father in the morning.

That night Naruto prepared a bed for the pup made out of his old clothes in the corner of his bed, but the dog decided to sleep on his bed no matter what so he dropped the idea of making a new bed for the dog. Fuyubi slept close to Yana who seemed happier when the dog was near her, but not as happy when she was with Naruto.

While they where sleeping Naruto was reading the two books he got from Tsunade and Hana.

The next morning came fast, Naruto prepared some food for the dog that ate happily, then he fed Yana some milk and when he was done he looked at the watched that showed it was 6:50.

He put Yana in her basket and took the dog in his hands thinking it would be a good idea for Fuyubi to be near Yana. He jumped out the window carrying the basket and the dog speeding towards the Hyuuga compound.

As he arrived he was greeted by both Hinata and her father, Hiashi. (A/N: Hiashi is good in this fic)

"H-hello N-naruto-kun." said Hinata

"Hi Hinata, hello Hinata's father." said Naruto happily and making Hiashi twitch at his name

"So, Naruto, my daughter told me that you wanted her to take care of your daughter?" he asked coolly

"Yes." responded Naruto showing the basket to Hiashi.

The Hyuuga looked in the basket and saw the girl who was giggling at him. His eyes softened and took her in his arms and started playing with her.

Naruto seeing this sweat dropped. "Just like Kakashi-sensei, I wonder what charms Yana-chan put on these people." he said to himself

Hinata on the other hand had hey eyes wide open staring at her father thinking the apocalypse was coming. Hiashi sensing the stares turned and saw the two genin with their mouths hanging open at him. He coughed and put the girl back in the basket.

"She can stay." he said trying to at cool again

"Oh…and before I forget." said Naruto waking from his shock. "Could her pet Fuyubi stay too? She won't be any problem I can assure you."

Hiashi looked at the pup in Naruto's hand and nodded. Naruto smiled and handed the basket to Hinata and pup Fuyubi down. He looked in the dogs eyes.

"Now Fuyubi you are to listen to what Hinata says alright?" the dog barked and waved her tale. Naruto then approached Hinata and looked at his daughter "You be nice Yana-chan, don't give Hinata a hard time." he said kissing her forehead.

"D-don't w-worry N-naruto-kun, s-she w-will b-be safe." said Hinata stuttering and blushing.

Naruto grinned and bid his farewell and jumped off towards Team's 7 meeting spot.

The two Hyuuga's entered the compound with Yana and Fuyubi.

A/N: I'm glad people like this story, thank you for your reviews, now I will try and make it as good as possible and entertaining. I will also get to the point of the Sasuke retrieval arc after a few chapters. So review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. A day with Yana

**Naruto 21:** Trust me, I know the effects all too well… (talking from experience)

**RasenganFin:** You bet I will

**vnvanman:** That's motherly instincts, and for her gender no one knows indeed, Kyuubi might be a female or a male…or…a entity, a supreme entity created from natural power that has it's own mind and thinks by himself, think in the lines of God (no I'm not taking his name in vain), I'm referring to something like that, we do not know if God has any gender, actually we know that God is a supreme being with unimaginable powers.

**SarcoticKiller: **Lol now that will be a blast, I'm sure I will get about 60 votes for her to bite the dust

**Lord Cynic:** After I read your comment I went on DevinatArt and searched for something like what you said and I really found something like that, it was Naruto and Hinata in the future with a baby boy, their house was burned down by Naruto and needed a place to stay, Hiashi didn't agree at first but when he saw the young boy he completely became a softie and started playing with the child like there was no tomorrow (leaving the parents sweat dropping lol)

**Narutomaniac:** For the Sasuke retrieval I have something really good, Sasuke will say something that will infuriate Naruto over the edge and he will literarily mop the floor with him and drag him back by one leg to Konoha with a pissed off expression…lol that would be something worth seeing and reading…

**jjayno1:** The manga doesn't introduce him too much so no idea on how he really is…

**JuniorTheWolf:** He can't remove the gravity seals, and as for Hinata she will tell him only after time skip, sorry

**Rome28:** Start from low and go higher after that

**Shadow Angel 09:** I will think about the bloodline, I think that for this fic I won't give him one as Kyuubi might be enough.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I got lost on the road of life and you won't believe it, I actually saw Kakashi there trying to find a way out…

Hehe, I wanted to say that, anyway please forgive my tardiness and the mistakes that might appear in the fic, I will try to make it as clean as possible…

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto, but I do own Yana

**A day with Yana…**

The next day greeted Hinata with a crying Yana and a dog that was eager to go outside and do his things. She sighed as she got out of bed and opened the door for Fuyubi that speeded out the door like there was no tomorrow, then Hinata turned back to the little girl and took her in her arms and started rocking her to stop crying.

Just then Hiashi came through the door with…a bottle of milk…

Hinata started at her father for a second not knowing what he was doing, her father looked at Hinata and started to laugh nervously.

"I heard Yana crying so I brought her some milk."

"Ok…" said Hinata in a low surprised voice, her father never acted like that, he never showed any kindness to anyone. Hiashi went to Hinata and gave her the bottle, she accepted it and started feeding Yana who calmed down and drank the milk happily.

By then Fuyubi had returned and jumped on the bed and curled next to Hinata, Hiashi did nothing, he stood there looking at the three with no expression on his face, he was like a statue. Just then Neji happen to pass by the door and saw Hiashi, he greeted him but Hiashi said nothing, he greeted him again. Again he said nothing, Hinata was beginning to worry that something happened to her father.

Neji stood there for a second then moved to the Hyuuga head, he studied his eyes then waved his hand in front of his eyes, he didn't even blink or flinch. Neji shrugged and left thinking that the end of the world was coming. Before he exited he addressed to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, Kiba is at the door, he said it was something important." said Neji casually

Hinata nodded and looked at her father, her father looked back at her.

"What?" he asked after a few minutes of staring

"C-could yo-you p-please l-look after Y-yana while I g-get dressed?" she asked meekly

Hiashi nodded and took the little girl in his arms and left the room, Hinata sighed in relief that her father didn't yell at her or anything and got dressed. When she was one she exited the room and to her disbelieve she saw Hiashi playing with Yana who was giggling at the man in front of her. Hiashi then stopped as he felt someone behind him, he turned around and saw his daughter, he coughed.

"Since you are done you can take Yana and go, I need to attend to my work." he handed to girl to Hinata who seemed upset for a second and then went happy again as she reached Hinata's arms

Hinata nodded to her father and left, this time she was surprised her father didn't scowl her or tell her not to get in everyone's way like he always does.

As she reached the door she saw Kiba with Akamaru, Fuyubi who was following Hinata jumped on Akamaru the second she saw him and started playing with the pup, Kiba just raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off, then he saw Hinata was carrying Yana.

"Hey Hinata why is Yana with you? Isn't she suppose to be with Naruto?" he asked

"Naruto-kun is o-on a m-mission and he as-asked me to l-look after her…"

"Oh…" said Kiba "Anyway we need to go and meet with Kurenai-sensei and Shino for today's missions…"

Hinata got scared for a second "But I c-can't I n-need to l-look af-after Yana."

"Meh I think Kurenai-sensei will let you do easy things since we are doing only D-ranked missions today."

"Oh…" said Hinata

"So are you coming?" asked Kiba picking Akamaru up who seemed upset he had to stop playing

Hinata nodded and started following Kiba, Fuyubi was after them jumping between Hinata and Kiba. On the way people stared in disbelief at Hinata, the Hyuuga heir had a child they all taught, then they started to wonder who was the father and such. Hinata started blushing when she heard some questions, she could imagine herself being with Naruto but she knew it could never happen.

As they reached the training ground where they usually meet they saw that the other two where already there, Shino nodded at them as Kiba waved to him and Hinata greeted him, Kurenai smiled at her students and wanted to start work when she saw Hinata with a baby. She decided to tease her.

"So Hinata, did you finally get Naruto in bed with you?" she asked grinning evilly

Hinata went a red color that no one ever knew it existed. "N-no h-he w-wanted m-me t-to l-look a-after h-his ad-adopted dau-daughter." said Hinata but in her mind she was angry that what Kurenai said didn't actually happen. 

"Oh…such a pity." said Kurenai

Hinata sighed in relief but Kurenai didn't stop.

"But are you sure he didn't just come in one night and…"

"No!" yelled Hinata with a dark red color on her face of embarrassment.

Kurenai and Kiba started laughing hysterical while Shino smirked, even Yana started giggling as she heard people laughing, it seemed that when people laugh she wanted to laugh as well.

Kurenai squalled and took the little baby from Hinata and started spinning with her in her arms while the little girl just laughed at Hinata's sensei. The team looked at Kurenai in disbelief, was this Kurenai? they asked themselves.

Kurenai felt the stares and coughed, she handed Yana back to Hinata and told the team what they will do today, Shino and Kiba would spar while Kurenai would help Hinata with Yana since she said that taking care of a baby was a big responsibility

As the two boys started sparring Kurenai approached her other student.

"So do you know anything about taking care of babies?" she asked Hinata

"N-not much." admitted Hinata

"Well do you know how to feed them?" she asked as an example

"Y-yes and N-naruto-kun eve gave m-me her bottle."

"So she drinks from a bottle already?" intrigued Kurenai

"W-what do you m-mean Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata

"You don't know the other way to feed a baby?"

Hinata just shook her head. "No."

Kurenai sighed and then grinned, she could tease her again. She leaned forward and started to whisper to Hinata who was gradually becoming redder and redder. Finally the girl fainted with Yana in her arms, Kurenai blinked, she blinked once, then twice when finally she started laughing, she picked up Yana and started tickling her on the stomach, the little girl let out a squeal and then started giggling.

Fuyubi then came and jumped on Kurenai indicating she wanted to play as well, Kurenai set Yana on the grass and picked the pup up and petted her. She let Fuyubi down who started playing with Yana.

After about ten minutes Hinata woke up to find Yana on Kurenai's lap with Fuyubi playing with the little girl. Hinata got up and Kurenai looked at her.

"So finally woke up?" she asked and Hinata nodded "Did you dream well?"

Hinata turned red again. "Kurenai-sensei!" she said

"Ok, ok no more teasing, I promise."

"H-how i-is Yana?"

"Well she is happy now, playing with the dog."

"O-oh…"

Just then Kiba and Shino came. "We're done." said a tired Kiba

"He overworked it again." said Shino no emotion at all.

Kurenai nodded and gave the little girl to Hinata, she got up and motioned to the team to follow her and so they did. The entered the village and went to the Hokage tower. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at their destination, they went inside and knocked on the office's door. They heard someone telling them to come in, Kurenai turned the knob and entered the room with her team.

Inside was Tsunade with a mountain of paper on her desk, she looked pissed off.

"Damn it!" she yelled pushing a pile of paper of the desk

"Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai

"Too much paperwork, it's driving me insane, how did Sarutobi-sensei put up with this?"

Kurenai shrugged. "We're here for our missions."

Tsunade looked at them, she wanted to give them a C-rank when she saw Hinata with Yana and figured out that Naruto left Yana in her care while he was away. She sighed and pulled put the scroll with D-ranks.

"Alright your tasks are…" she paused "Finding the cat named Tora, picking up weeds, walking the dogs and cleaning the orphanage on main street."

"Ok, we can do that." said Kurenai picking up her instructions and leaving with her team

The first thing they did was find the cat, they all hated that cat, every time it ran away a group of genin was forced to find it and retrieve it only to run away, after about a hour or two of search they found her and didn't know who to go take it.

"Hinata you should go since the cat seemed to like you more when you picked her up." said Kiba

"I-m s-sorry Kiba b-but I c-can't." she said

"Why not?"

"I need t-to l-look after Y-yana…fo-forgot?"

"No I didn't…" admitted Kiba "But can't you go?" Hinata shook her head. Kiba sighed. "Shino you go."

Shino looked at Kiba not saying anything.

"Come one Shino don't be like that, go please."

Again the boy looked at his teammate not saying anything.

"Damn it Shino you go, I already had to deal with it 5 times." roared Kiba

Shino looked at him again and didn't say anything, Kiba was fuming

"Shino, go damn it!"

"No." said Shino and then turned around. Kiba sighed and turned to Kurenai who immediately understood

"sorry, I'm the sensei you are the genin, go."

Kiba sighed in defeat and jumped on the cat, after some fight he managed to tame the beast but got out with a lot of scratches on his face.

The next task was to pick up weeds, Hinata this time helped as much as she could, she gave Yana to Kurenai and put some rubber gloves on her hands and started working with her team, after about a couple of hours they heard Yana crying, Kurenai understood what she wanted and disappeared in a puff of smoke, they all wondered where their sensei went, a few minutes later she came back holding Yana in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other.

"What?" she asked as she looked at the team who was staring at her

"Since when did you have a bottle?" asked Kiba

"Since I went to the Hyuuga estate."

"W-why did y-you go t-there?"

"You told me Naruto gave you her bottle so I went there took the bottle prepared her milk and I am here now." explained Kurenai

Everyone let out a long 'oh', we except for Shino and went back to work. When that was done Hinata went and washed her hands and sleeves and then took Yana from Kurenai.

The last and final task was to clean the orphanage. When they got there they where greeted by the caretaker, he looked at the girl in Hinata's arms and wondered if they where leaving her there.

"Do you want to leave the baby in the orphanage?" asked the man

"N-no…" said Hinata scared

"We are here to clean the place, and the baby has a father."

"Has a father?" he asked then he looked at Hinata "Are you her mother?"

Hinata blushed a deep red. "No." she said

"Oh, then who is the mother if I am not asking too much…"

"She doesn't have a mother, the father adopted her." explained Kurenai

"Ah I see…may I ask who the father is? And why isn't he here to take care of her?"

"Well the father is on a mission and he couldn't risk taking her with him." said Kurenai

"Noble." said the man smiling

"And the father is Uzumaki Naruto, she is Uzumaki Yana."

The man stiffened, the father was the demon brat who he kicked out when he was 4 from the orphanage.

"That demon?" he asked with venom

Everyone was shocked at his outburst and Yana was forming tears in her eyes because the man insulted her adoptive father. Kurenai saw this and got angry

"Listen to me, you keep your opinion to yourself and yourself only." she said deadly

The man froze in place and nodded meekly.

"Also, try to harm the baby and I will harm you."

The man nodded again afraid. Then Kurenai smiled, a sudden change.

"Let's get started then, Hinata give Yana to me while you work."

Hinata nodded and gave Yana to Kurenai, they went inside and started working. After 4 hours of hard work they where finally done, Yana was sleeping in Kurenai's arms.

As her team approached they sat in front of Kurenai, she looked at them questionable wanting to know what they wanted.

"Why did that man say Naruto is a demon?" asked Kiba

The question took Kurenai by surprise, she didn't know what to do, it was clear that they won't back down on their question.

"I can't tell you." said Kurenai

"Why not?" asked Shino silently

"It is something he must tell you and only he when he is ready so take my advice and don't push it."

The team nodded, Hinata took Yana carefully as not to wake her and left for her house, the missions where done for the day.

When she arrived she opened the door, Fuyubi shot inside leaving Hinata stunned. She went inside and the guards closed the door, as she was walking down the corridors she decided to prepare something for Fuyubi.

She went in the kitchen and found the small bag of food that her father had brought from the Inuzuka compound last night. She opened the bag and put the food in a plate and put the plate on the floor, Fuyubi immediately came and started eating waving her tail.

Hinata smiled warmly, she then felt Yana stirring, she slowly opened her eyes and raised her hands up, Hinata looked through her pocket and found her pacifier and gave it to the girl who started sucking on it and slowly going back to sleep.

Hinata giggled and went outside, she passed the garden where Neji and Hiashi where training, they stopped when they saw Hinata.

"How where the mission?" asked Hiashi directly but with no emotion making Neji raise a eyebrow

"I-it w-was ea-easy, we did t-them w-with no pro-problem."

"Very well…"

"Hinata-sama." said Neji

"Yes Neji?

"Is that the adoptive daughter of Naruto that I heard of?" he asked

Hinata nodded and Neji approached her and when she was in front of her studied Yana, the baby opened her eyes and looked in Neji's. He was looking with uncaring but somehow the girl saw that he was faking it, she giggled slowly and raised her hands to him showing she wanted in his arms. Neji raised a eyebrow, he didn't know what the baby wanted and Hinata giggle when she saw this

"What?" asked Neji

"She wa-wants y-you to h-hold her." said Hinata

Neji raised an eyebrow, did this child really want to? He took the baby carefully in his arms and studied her, Yana let her pacifier drop from her mouth and dropped on the ground, Hinata sighed and took the pacifier in her hands.

"I a-am going t-to w-wash it." and with that she left Neji to hold Yana

He then felt something pulling his hair, he looked at Yana and saw she was holding his hair and pulling it. He tried to make her let go of his hair but found that it was in vain, he sighed and sat down on the stair cringing every time the little girl pulled his hair hard.

"_My beautiful hair." _he thought while crying inside

Suddenly he felt someone behind him, he turned around and saw Hanabi who was studying the girl. Yana looked at Hanabi and then took more of Neji's hair and put it in front of her eyes. Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who is the girl?" demanded Hanabi

"This is Uzumaki Naruto's adoptive daughter."

"What is she doing here?"

"Naruto is on a mission and asked Hinata to take care of her."

"Well if he can't take care of her on a mission then he can't take care of her home."

"Maybe you are wrong." shot back Neji

"And how would you know that?"

"He is the one that defeated me in the chunnin exams."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"It proves he is capable or handling anything."

Hanabi sneered. "Yeah right."

"Right…"

"I bet you can't take care of her."

"If you are looking carefully you can see that I can."

"What like holding her and all that?" she asked "Anyone can do that even I."

She wanted to take Yana but she pulled Neji's clothes not wanting to leave. Neji got up and since he was bigger that Hanabi she couldn't reach him

"Hey no fair." said Hanabi

"Life is never fair."

"Hmph."

Just then Hinata came back with a clean pacifier, she gave it back to Yana and took the girl from Neji's arms.

"Th-thank you f-for l-looking af-after her."

"Yeah…" he said "No problem." and with that he turned around and went back to train.

Hinata went to her room where she found Fuyubi sleeping on the bed, she put Yana in her basket and covered her in her blanket and kissed her on the forehead. The little girl fell asleep after that.


	4. Starting to train

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Starting to train…**

"Naruto would you slow down?" asked Sakura annoyed

"Oh come on Sakura-chan we are almost home, right Kakashi-sensei?" asked the blonde boy

"Yes we are almost home but still there might be enemies' nearby." responded the sensei with his eyes fixated on his orange book

"Dope you will get us in trouble again."

"Shut it teme!" retorted Naruto

"Naruto-no-baka don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" yelled the pink haired girl

"But Sakura-chan…"

"Shut it Naruto."

The blonde boy lowered his head in defeat, Kakashi shook his head and continued to remain silent, their mission was over and they where now returning home but Naruto like always was too hyper for his and everyone else's own good.

Team 7's mission was to deliver a message in a nearby town, a easy C-rank, they where attacked by a group of bandits who where defeated easily by Sasuke and Naruto, of course Sakura gave all the credit to the Uchiha and Kakashi congratulated them both, but it seemed that Naruto was hurt when Sakura told him that he took Sasuke's glory.

After delivering the message Naruto tried to invited Sakura to dinner only to fail miserably, Sakura asked Sasuke like always to go out on a date with her but he just turned his head and said a small but clear 'no'. Of course the pink girl blamed Naruto because of that and whenever Naruto tried to say it wasn't his fault she would just ignores him. Kakashi started wondering what kind of teamwork his team had suddenly. But then again, his book was more important.

After walking for a few more hours the gates of Konoha came in view, Naruto jumped up and down and started running towards the gates.

"Naruto wait we need to report to the Hokage!" called Kakashi but the boy didn't hear, he was too far away. He left his team in the dust.

---Hyuuga estate---

Hyuuga Hiashi was having a normal day, he woke up and drank his coffee, then he had breakfast with his daughters and nephew and the temporal addition to the family, Uzumaki Naruto's adopted child. After breakfast Hiashi started training his older daughter Hinata who seemed to be more focused, but he didn't know why. While they where training Neji was stuck holding little Yana who was pulling his hair, the Hyuuga prodigy just gritted his teeth every time he felt his hair being pulled. He couldn't do anything to stop the little girl from torturing him like that.

After training Hiashi dismissed his daughter who took the little girl and went to the gardens, he saw Neji scowling and taking a brush from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiashi

"What does it seem like uncle? I'm brushing my hair again, it's a mess." responded Neji waling away

Hiashi shrugged and went to his room and started working on important family documents, he really hated paperwork and he was sure that it was the biggest enemy for everyone. He decided that he shouldn't waste his time with paperwork and should go outside for a walk. He walked outside his room and then when he was about to exit the estate he heard a knock on the door, he opened the door and there stood Uzumaki Naruto grinning like it was the end of the world.

"Hello Hyuuga-sama." said Naruto "I'm here to pick up Yana and Fuyubi."

Hiashi nodded. "Come in." he said stepping aside and letting the boy enter. Naruto did as he was told and when he was inside they heard a bark, they turned around and saw the dog named Fuyubi sitting on the ground and staring at Naruto. The blonde boy grinned and picked up the dog.

"Hey there little fellow, miss me?" he asked and the dog barked in response. "Let's go see where Yana-chan is." he said

"If you would follow me." said Hiashi starting to move towards the gardens.

Naruto nodded happily and started following the Hyuuga lord, as they where walking Naruto saw that no one in the Hyuuga estate was giving him glares. They just looked at him and then continued doing what they where doing before.

Naruto shrugged and ignored the strange behavior, he would have expected them to do glare at him and say bad things under their breaths but it seems that not everyone is like that.

After walking a few minutes they stopped in front of a small field with sakura trees and flowers of all types. Naruto saw two people in the middle of the field on a blanket; he looked carefully and saw Hinata playing with a little girl, probably Yana.

"She is there." said Hiashi and turned to leave.

"Thank you." responded Naruto and started walking in the field. He wanted to surprise Hinata since she was with her back at him, he would sneak behind her. But the dog not knowing her masters plan started barking and waving her tail. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto; she started blushing and looking in another direction.

"Fuyubi!" wined Naruto "I wanted to surprise her."

Hinata blushed more when she heard that.

"Hey Hinata!" said Naruto looking back at her.

"He-hello N-Naruto-kun." she responded with her usual stutter.

"I hope Yana-chan wasn't a problem." said Naruto worried.

"N-no, no-not at all." responded the Hyuuga girl picking up Yana "H-how wa-was your mi-mission?" asked Hinata blushing

"Ah it was boring, I mean we had to deliver a message to a nearby town and we where attacked only once by a bunch of bandits who just sucked." wined Naruto who was clearly unimpressed by the outcome of the mission

"We-well at le-least you-you're safe."

"True, if something would have happened to me I don't know who would look after Yana-chan." said Naruto taking the girl from Hinata's arms.

When Naruto took the baby from Hinata he of course touched Hinata's hands, the girl turned a dark shade of red and felt like she would pass out. Naruto seeing this put a hand on her forehead and asked her if she was alright, Hinata couldn't hold it anymore and fainted. Naruto looked at the now unconscious form of Hinata and blinked, he looked at Yana who was giggling.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

Yana continued to giggle; he didn't expect an answer from her. Inside him Kyuubi sighed and mumbled something about dense idiots.

Naruto put Yana down and started shaking Hinata to wake up, he saw that it had no effect so he grabbed her arms and raised her up a little and started shaking a little more powerful, the girl opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, he looked back at her. She turned red again and let an 'eep' escape her lips and fainted again on top of Naruto who fell on his back.

Just then Neji was going into the garden for meditation, when he got there he saw his older cousin on top of Naruto sleeping, Naruto feeling someone close turned to face Neji and paled.

"It isn't what it looks like." he tried to explain.

Neji shook his head. "I don't even want to know." and with that he turned around and left

"_Weird."_ thought Naruto, he then resumed the task to wake up Hinata, this time when she started stirring he moved her back a little. When she was fully awake he started grinning.

"Hinata could you give me Yana's stuff so we can go home?" he asked

Hinata looked a little sad but nodded. She got up and started leading Naruto to her room, when she arrived she went inside and brought him the baby's stuff. Naruto placed Yana in her basket followed by the little pup and thanked Hinata, he started walking towards the exit with Hinata behind him.

"Thanks for watching over Yana-chan for me Hinata." said Naruto as they where walking

"N-no pro-problem Na-naruto-kun." she responded poking her index fingers.

"You know, if I have more problems like this I know I can rely on you." he said making Hinata blush some more.

"Y-you ca-can al-always brin-bring Yana here." she said

"Thanks Hinata, you're the best." Naruto said smiling at her.

When they arrived at the gate Naruto waved good bye to Hinata and started walking down the streets of Konoha towards none other than Ichiraku ramen shop. As he was walking he noticed the cold glares he was getting and realized he had forgotten to put his henge up. He cursed under his breath because he knew that if the people would see his carrying Yana who know what they would think.

Naruto looked with the corner of his eye at a group of people and saw that they where staring at the basket, then they started glaring even more at Naruto and whispering something in the lines of 'the demon brad has a child' or something.

Naruto curious looked at the basket and saw Yana had her hands up, out of her blanket. He frowned knowing it was too let to hide her now so he just continued walking ignoring the intensified glares.

When he reached Ichiraku he was greeted by the old man and her daughter Ayame. He placed his usual order and waited for the ramen to be made.

"So how is your daughter?" asked the old man while cooking

"I don't know she is happy, I guess that is good no?" asked Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Yes that is good that she is happy." responded the old man

"Hey Naruto do you think I could…" asked Ayame pointing to the basket

Naruto blinked and then smiled, he nodded at the old man's daughter. She smiled back at took Yana out of her basket. The little girl had no problem with that.

"Hey Naruto." said a voice

Naruto turned around and saw his sensei entering the ramen shop

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto happy

"Well if it isn't Kakashi." said the old man "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll have a miso ramen." said Kakashi, the old man grinned and nodded.

"So Naruto what was the rush?" asked Kakashi

"Oh I wanted to see how Yana was doing and to pick her up." responded Naruto breaking the chopsticks apart since his order arrived.

Kakashi glanced at Ayame and nodded. "I see."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei…" said Naruto slurping some noodles

"Yes Naruto."

"Do you think you can train me with something?" he asked

"Depends, what do you need?"

"I have this futon jutsu I need to learn to protect me and Yana and I need help."

"You have a futon jutsu?" asked Kakashi not believing

"Yeah, it was in Yana-chan's basket, I need help learning it."

Kakashi put his hand under his chin and closed his eyes, he started thinking. "Ok." he said

"Yatta!" cheered Naruto

After finishing their ramen Naruto carrying Yana and Fuyubi started walking back home with Kakashi behind them. Once again as they where walking they felt the glares, this time even Kakashi felt them and frowned at the villagers.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment he saw the door was sprayed again with the words 'demon', 'demon brat', 'die' and stuff like that. Kakashi shook his head and mumbled something about talking to the Hokage; Naruto shrugged the words away and opened the door. Once inside he walked to the middle of the living room and tapped the floor. A piece of wood jumped up and Naruto removed it, he took a scroll out from inside the floor and grinned, he threw the scroll to Kakashi and put the piece of wood back. Kakashi in the mean time was studying the scroll impressed. He had just the plan to make Naruto able to use the jutsu.

"Is that all?" asked Kakashi looking over the scroll

"Yep that's all." responded Naruto

"Alright then lets go to team 7's training grounds." said Kakashi walking out the door and followed shortly by Naruto carrying the two girls. (Fuyubi and Yana)

---Team 7's training grounds---

Naruto was now standing in front of Kakashi on the training grounds; Kakashi was still studying the scroll. He rolled the scroll back and threw it at Naruto who caught it.

"Alright if you read the instructions carefully you will find that it's not that hard to do it." responded Kakashi

"Alright, but you will help right?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I will look after your daughter and give you pointers."

"But Kakashi-sensei." wined Naruto

"Now Naruto, you need to do this on your own." said Kakashi

Naruto was about to protest when he fell on the ground and found that he was having a hard time to get back up on his feet. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"_What the hell?" _asked Naruto in his mind

"_**Sorry kit I forgot to warn you, I added more weight to the seals."**_ responded Kyuubi

"_Nani?"_

"_**Well look at it like this, I realized it was too weak and I had to up the weights."**_

"_How much?"_

"_**Well now you have 50 pounds on each leg and arm and 100 on the chest."**_

"_What? That's too much in one go." _wined Naruto

"_**If you want I can put even more, just complain some more."**_said Kyuubi grinning

"_I hate you."_ said Naruto angry

"_**I know you love me."**_ responded Kyuubi laughing

Naruto cursed under his breath and got back on his feet very slow. Kakashi started to wonder what was wrong with the boy when he also saw him shaking.

"You alright Naruto?" he asked

"_**Don't tell him about me or who knows what he might do."**_said Kyuubi

"_But maybe he won't do anything bad."_

"_**It is not the time for people to know you can talk with me."**_ scowled Kyuubi

"_Fine…"_ "Nothing is wrong Kakashi-sensei, I'm a little tired." he lied

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "If you are tired then we shouldn't do this."

"No!" yelled Naruto "I can do this."

Kakashi shrugged and picked up Yana and started playing with her. "You can start whenever you want." he told Naruto

"But aren't you going to look at me?" he asked

"I can see you perfectly." said Kakashi who was with his back at Naruto playing with the baby

Naruto sweat dropped at Kakashi of what he said and sighed. He opened the scroll and started reading it. After reading it for a few minutes he memorized the hand signs and paths and started doing the jutsu how the scroll told him to.

As he started doing the hand signs Kakashi turned around and started to study Naruto. A few seconds later Naruto finished a long set of hand signs and called the name of the jutsu but nothing happened.

Naruto frowned and looked at his sensei that just shrugged and turned around continuing to play with the baby. A vein appeared on Naruto's head but he calmed down. He started doing the hand signs again and when he was done he called the name of the jutsu, once again nothing happened. He glanced at his sensei who was now sitting upside down on the ground making Yana giggle. Naruto gritted his teeth and started forming the hand signs again, when he was done he called the name of the jutsu and air formed around him, Kakashi turned around and studied Naruto, his eyes widened and jumped in front on Yana, Naruto was curious why he did that, then the air started to move dangerously and it exploded throwing Naruto away.

Naruto hit a tree, he was rubbing his head, and it hurt badly. He looked for Kakashi and saw him in front of him with Yana in his arms and Fuyubi at his leg.

"Don't do a jutsu when you are angry, especially this one, you need to be calm when performing it." scowled Kakashi

"Well if you would pay attention at what I am doing…"

"I was, even thought you didn't see, what you did wrong is that you did ten out of the fifty hand signs wrong."

"How do you know?" asked Naruto

"I'm not a jounin teacher for nothing." responded Kakashi with his visible eye turned to a 'U'

Naruto frowned. "Yeah right."

"Anyway…get back to work if you want to finish this." said Kakashi

After that Naruto started working again, every time he did the jutsu nothing would happen and Kakashi would just tell him that he did the hand signs wrong. By the end of the day Naruto had managed to do something, small winds started to move around Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei I think I did it." he yelled in excitement

Kakashi put Yana in her basket and walked up to Naruto; he put his hand under his chin and started inspecting Naruto. He turned around and walked to a tree, he took a rock and threw it at Naruto and hit him in the head, and Naruto fell on the ground with a loud 'thud'

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Naruto annoyed

"You didn't do the jutsu right, it was suppose to stop the rock." said Kakashi

"How was I suppose to know I didn't do it right?" he asked annoyed

"Well you know now." said Kakashi smiling

Naruto cursed his sensei under his breath.

"Well you should go home its getting late." said Kakashi looking at the sky "And before I forget Hokage-sama wants to see you tomorrow morning." he told the boy while taking his book out "And tomorrow we are training with Team 8 so don't be late." and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto shook his head and picked up the basket, Fuyubi jumped in the basket and fell asleep; the little baby was already sleeping.

The blonde boy was now walking down the streets of Konoha, it was already dark and he was tired and was sweating hard. The gravity weights weren't helping him at all at the moment.

As he was walking he felt someone following him, he turned around but he didn't see anything. He shrugged and continued walking, as he took the turn he saw Ino, Sakura and Sasuke, of course Sasuke was trying to get away from the girls and the girls where trying to get on a date with him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino, Sasuke-teme." greeted Naruto smiling.

"Hey Naruto." said Ino waving at him

"What do you want you baka?" asked Sakura annoyed

"Hn" said Sasuke as he turned his head in the other direction and Sakura and Ino squealed.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto

"Nothing much, just trying to go on a date with Sasuke-kun." said Ino "but forehead girl just gets in the way." she said pointing to Sakura

"Shut up Ino-pig, it's not like Sasuke-kun would ever go out with you." she said sticking out her tongue at Ino

"Like he would go out with a forehead girl." said Ino

"I would never go out with any of you and no one else would either." said Sasuke coolly and left leaving the two girls alone heartbroken

"Don't listen to him." said Naruto getting their attention "There are a lot of other guys that would go out with you."

"Like who?" asked Ino

"I don't know, you need to find out." said Naruto sincerely

"Yeah like I care." said Sakura "I will only go out with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah I would too." said Ino

Naruto shrugged. "Sakura-chan don't you want to go on a date tomorrow?" asked Naruto

"No baka, now get lost." said the pink haired girl leaving

Ino looked at the retreating form of Sakura and then at Naruto with sympathy. "I'm sorry Naruto." she said

"Its alright." said Naruto with his head down

Naruto then continued his walk back home ignoring any glare, when he reached the door he saw a note attached to it. It red something in the lines of 'We are watching you demon'

Naruto ripped the paper and threw it on the ground and opened the door, he slammed it behind him and put the basket on his bed, Yana was still asleep and so was Fuyubi. He took his pajamas and went to the bathroom to wash, a few minutes later he came out and checked one last time on his daughter. He saw she was still sleeping and smiled, he put the basket on the ground near the bed and took Yana out, he placed her on his bed near him and covered her with her blanket and his own, he then tucked himself in bed and went to sleep unaware that someone was watching him.


	5. Changing the look…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Changing the look…**

The next morning Naruto woke up with loud banging at the door. He lazily got out of bed and checked to see how Yana was doing. The little girl was still sleeping; he smiled gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The blonde boy walked to the door, he opened it and was knocked in the face.

"Oops…" said someone "Sorry about that Naruto."

The blonde boy looked to see who was in front of him. There stood Kiba grinning like mad and his dog Akamaru waving his tail behind him.

"Kiba." said Naruto rubbing his eyes "What are you doing so early in the morning?" he asked

"Just wanted to check and see how you are fairing and how things are going." the dog boy responded sincerely

Naruto yawned and let his head drop, Kiba looked at him wondering what was happening, he then heard snoring and a vein appeared on his head.

"Baka!" he yelled "Don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you." he said shaking the blonde boy

Naruto's eyes popped open. "Kiba!" he yelled "Let go of me."

The dog boy complied and freed Naruto who fell on his back. The blonde boy started throwing daggers from his eyes at his guest who just scratched the back of his head.

Naruto sighed. "Come on in." he said

Kiba walked into Naruto's house closing the door behind him, he glanced around and saw that the blonde boy's house was pretty clean despite the fact that he leaves alone and that there where ramen cups everywhere.

The dog boy glanced in the kitchen and saw a little pup sleeping on the table; he shook his head wondering how Fuyubi got there. He looked in the blonde's room and saw that the bed was messy clearly indicating that he just woke up, he also noted that the room was surprisingly clean. Another thing he saw was the little basket on the bed and Yana sleeping in it.

Kiba walked in Naruto's room and took the basket in his hands and walked into the kitchen where Naruto was trying to move the pup of the table without waking her but failing miserably, as the little dog felt that someone was moving her, she opened her eyes and when they rested on the blonde boy the pup started barking happily and waving her tail. All the barking woke up Yana who started crying that she was hungry.

"Oh man, what a wake up." said Kiba with his ear twitching.

Naruto sighed and put down Fuyubi and walked to Kiba, he took Yana out of her basket and walked in the kitchen gently rocking the baby in his arms. The little girl slowly calmed down and put her finger in her mouth sucking it.

Naruto started heating up the milk and turned at Kiba. "Yo Kiba, could you feed Fuyubi for me?" he asked

The dog boy nodded and put down Akamaru who sprinted at Fuyubi and started playing with her. Kiba walked to Naruto's closet and opened the door; a large sack of dog food fell on him.

"Ah! What the hell?" he asked

"Oh I should have warned you that everything in my closet is cramped." said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"Great." said Kiba who deadpanned.

Kiba lifted the sack of dog food of him and filled Fuyubi's plate, the little pup ran to the plate and started chewing down the food.

"How the hell did you get such a big sack?" asked Kiba

Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei bought it for me."

Kiba sat down at the table. "Heh, looks like Kakashi finally gives you some attention."

The blonde boy shrugged. "Meh, who knows…at least he is seeing me." Naruto filled the bottle with milk and started feeding Yana. "Want something to eat?" he asked looking at the dog boy.

Kiba thought for a second, eating food cooked by Naruto, what if he makes ramen he wondered. "Sure…I guess." said Kiba a little hesitantly

Naruto caught the hesitation and grinned. He started cooking and to Kiba's surprise it wasn't ramen, it was ham and eggs. When he was done he put some in the boy's plate. Kiba looked at the plate and analyzed the food, after all it was food cooked by Naruto, what if he would choke on it.

"You won't die eating it." said Naruto with a large sweat drop on his head

"I know that!" yelled Kiba

"Then why are you looking at the food like it is poison or something like that?" the blonde boy asked

"I'm checking to be sure that it's good." said Kiba pouting

Naruto shrugged and started eating his food with one hand. Kiba slowly brought his food to his mouth and then placed it in. He chewed it slowly and then he stopped, he felt the taste, it was good, it was incredibly good. He started devouring the food and in a matter of seconds it was gone.

The blonde boy sweat dropped when he saw what happened, he never imagined something like this would happen. The two of them started talking for a little when Kiba had to leave.

The dog boy bid his farewell to Naruto and told him that he had to go and train. Naruto walked Kiba to the door and when the boy was out he closed the door. He walked to his room and placed Yana on the bed.

Naruto started doing his morning exercises, the ones Kyuubi had forced him to do, he was wondering what was the fox thinking, he had weights that they seemed to have upped during the night and now he had to do push-ups, sit-ups and the works.

---With Kakashi---

The silver haired jounin had spent the morning looking at the memorial stone, he glanced over to the watch and saw that he was suppose to meet his team in half an hour, he started wondering what Naruto was doing.

Kakashi shrugged and turned towards the way where Naruto's apartment was, he leaped on a tree branch and started running to the blonde boy's house and give him a morning visit, not that it would be a bad thing.

As Kakashi reached the blonde's house he was about to knock when he wondered if the blonde was still asleep, he walked around and then decided to see if there was a window open, to his surprise the kitchen window was open.

Kakashi jumped through the window and entered Naruto's kitchen, he looked around and saw that someone had eaten already since the dishes where dirty. The silver haired jounin took out his orange book and started reading; he then walked to Naruto's room.

When Kakashi entered the blonde's room he had to dodge a kunai that was intended for his head. He just tilted his head to the side dodging the kunai; he looked above his book and saw Naruto doing push-ups on a finger while keeping his free hand behind him where he had a second kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto surprise.

Kakashi looked at the kunai in the wall and plucked it out. "You should be more careful, you could have killed me." he said with a lazy eye

"You should knock at the door and not intrude in someone's house." said the blonde boy continuing his push-ups.

Kakashi shrugged and put the kunai on the ground; he looked on the bed and saw Yana there on her stomach looking at Naruto with sparkling eyes. He chuckled and walked over to the little girl and sat down on the bed, he took Yana in his arms and looked at the blonde.

"So I get it you ate." he said

Naruto nodded. "So did Yana."

"Good, you do know we have a team meeting in…" he looked at the watch near Naruto's bed "…fifteen minutes."

Naruto's eyes bulged out. "I forgot!" he yelled "Damn it." he jumped up and ran to the bathroom to wash and get dressed.

Kakashi shrugged and started gently poking the baby on the bridge of her nose making her giggle, the jounin's eyes turned to a 'U' saying that he was smiling.

A few seconds later Naruto came out fully dressed in his orange clothing. Kakashi looked at Naruto and decided to change the image; he got up and walked to the blonde.

"Come on, I am buying you new clothes." he said

"What?" asked Naruto "What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked

"Ever wonder what they scream?" asked the Cyclops

"Ever wonder why I have only orange?" asked Naruto tapping his foot on the ground

Kakashi stood there for a second before responding. "Good point." he said

Naruto pouted and turned his head to the side, he then looked back at his sensei and took the baby into his arms covering her with her blanket. He looked at his sensei waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

"Anyway." said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head "I will still buy you clothes."

"And how will you do that?" asked Naruto

"I know a place where we can buy new clothes." said the sensei smiling

Naruto shrugged but nodded after that, he followed his sensei out the door, the little pup tagged along. As Naruto was outside of the house he henged into a young lady and started following Kakashi.

What Naruto did wasn't the best idea, people started looking at Kakashi and wondering when the jounin married, heck they wondered when he had a child. Some where even more puzzled when they saw that the woman had no problem with Kakashi reading his smut near her.

The silver haired man wasn't oblivious to the stares, he started cursing his luck and knew his reputation would sink down to nothing and more than that, women will now think he is married. He glanced over at Naruto and saw that the blonde boy had also noticed the stares.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and gave him a stupid grin, the silver haired jounin shot daggers at Naruto who just shrugged them of and continued walking like nothing happened or like nothing was happening at all.

After walking a little they reached a shinobi shop, walking in Naruto saw a girl with bun's behind the counter, he dropped his henge and looked at the girl.

"Hey Tenten!" he called happily

The girl raised her head and looked at Naruto smiling. "Naruto…so good to see you." she said

"Do you happen to have some clothes fit for Naruto?" asked Kakashi smiling

Tenten nodded and looked at Naruto. "Any preferences?" she asked

Naruto put his hand under his chin, what would be good for him, he wondered. He grinned as he realized what would suit him. "Anything black." he said

Kakashi as well as Tenten wore surprised of what Naruto asked, but the girl just nodded and ran out a door behind the counter. The blonde boy turned to look at Kakashi.

"I didn't know Tenten owns a clothing store." he said

"It's not just a clothing store, it has shinobi tools as well." said Kakashi "Ninja come here because Tenten's family make the best tools for a shinobi."

"Oh…" said Naruto, he looked back at the counter and saw that Tenten had returned and placed his new outfit on the counter, he walked over and looked at them

"You can go there and try them on." said Tenten pointing to a dresser.

Naruto nodded and looked at Tenten. "Could you hold Yana-chan while I change?" he asked

It was only then that Tenten saw the little girl, she blinked and wondered how come she didn't see the baby up until now. She smiled and nodded happily, Naruto handed the baby to Tenten who gladly accepted.

The blonde boy took his new clothes and walked in the wardrobe to change. While he was changing Kakashi was looking around at some weapons while reading and Tenten was playing with Yana.

A few moments later Naruto came out dressed with his new attire. He whore a complete ANBU outfit, except for the vest and the mask, instead of the ANBU mask he had a black bandit mask covering his face like Kakashi's. The silver haired jounin smiled and nodded at Naruto saying that he liked the look.

The blonde boy also nodded and walked over to Tenten who was blushing, in fact the outfit also showed the blonde boy's figure, he was really built and had muscles that some his age would kill for.

Naruto took Yana in his arms and grinned. "I like it, I'll buy six more, one for each day." he said

Tenten nodded and walked in the back room, she came out a few seconds later with more outfits and placed them on the counter, Kakashi paid for the new clothes and turned to leave. Naruto followed suit, they both bid they're farewells to Tenten and walked out the door, Naruto carrying the little baby and Kakashi carrying his clothes.

This time Naruto didn't use a henge, he walked like that to see the reactions, to see if he would piss off the villagers. To his surprised the majority of them didn't recognize Naruto, they where looking at his wondering who he was. The ones that did recognize him glared at him and his daughter.

---Some time later---

After Naruto and Kakashi dropped the new outfits at his home they walked to the training grounds, once again the blonde was carrying his daughter in his arms but this time Fuyubi was sitting on his left shoulder waving her tail and keeping watch.

When they arrived at the training grounds the other two members of Team 7 wore already there.

"You're late!" screeched Sakura pointing to Kakashi

"Sorry, you see I got stuck in a public bathroom and…" tried to apologize Kakashi

"Liar!" screamed Sakura

Naruto sweat dropped, he wondered why his sensei was trying to make up an excuse if he had been with his the entire time, he wanted to ask but he dropped the idea.

Sasuke was the first to notice Naruto, he didn't recognize him at first with the new look, he looked like a miniature Kakashi only that the headband wasn't covering his left eye and his hair wasn't silver.

Sakura also noticed Naruto. "Who is he?" she asked "Is he replacing Naruto?" she asked hopefully

Naruto felt a little down, it was then he realized that he will never win the pink haired girls heart, in that moment he dropped the idea of trying to be with her.

"No, this is Naruto." said Kakashi a little annoyed.

"No way, that can't be Naruto." said Sakura looking at him, the blonde boy looked manlier

"It's me, Sakura." Naruto said annoyed, both teammates raised an eyebrow when they heard that he dropped the chan part.

"How come you got new clothes dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Cause I can." responded Naruto without emotions surprising everyone again.

"Now, now, lets not fight." said Kakashi "We have a lot to do."

Naruto nodded and sat down; Fuyubi jumped of his shoulder and sat down near him.

"So what will we do today?" asked Naruto casually

"Well, you and me will train." said Kakashi "And Sakura with Sasuke will have a little spar."

"Hey." said the Uchiha "Why does the dobe get to train with you?" he asked

"Because Naruto has to learn something new, a family scroll." he said

"I thought Naruto didn't have a family." said Sakura

Kakashi slapped his forehead. "If he didn't have a family how do you think he was born?" he asked

Sakura went red of embarrassment and turned around to hide it. Naruto chuckled and the sensei just grinned. But Sasuke wasn't pleased.

"So what." the raven haired boy said "I deserve to learn new things."

"You are a team, you will learn the same." said Kakashi "Now you to get to work."

Sasuke growled and turned to Sakura and started sparing with her, but it was useless as the girl was losing all the time, the raven haired boy was throwing all his anger on her.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and took the baby in his arms. "Alright Naruto, lets take the jutsu from the top."

Naruto nodded and stood up, he did the hand signs and called out the name, when he did Sasuke stopped sparing and looked at Naruto with his sharingan activated, Sakura also looked to see what Naruto was doing.

AS the blonde boy stood there nothing happen, he frowned and sat down and looked at the sky, he picked up with his eyes and leaf that was flying as the wind was taking it, he studied it carefully and then grinned. He jumped back on his feet and did the hand signs again and called out the name.

All of a sudden air started swirling around the blonde, first it came from the head and then it moved down till it reached his feet, finally the air became denser and more powerful covering his entire body.

Kakashi got on his feet and took a kunai out and threw it towards Naruto with the intent to hit him in the stomach. The blonde boy screamed and tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. To everyone's amazement when the kunai reached the wall of air it stopped and started spinning in the air, then it was pushed out and it moved with great speed towards Kakashi whose eyes widen, he used kawarimi and replaced himself with a log.

The sensei reappeared next to Naruto and whistled impressed. "Now that is one tough defensive jutsu." said Kakashi

Naruto grinned. "Yeah…but how do I stop it?" he asked

Kakashi thought for a second. "Maybe think of it to stop?" he asked not sure

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, he imagined the shield disappearing and the air stopped swirling and slowly dispersed, the shield disappeared. He looked at his sensei and grinned.

Kakashi gave him a thumbs up. "Good job Naruto."

The blonde boy felt good being praised. He nodded, unknown to him and Kakashi up in the trees someone was watching, no, more where watching, one was studying the boy impressed and happy, the others where looking at him with anger in their eyes and thinking of a way to kill him and get the baby.

The admirer whished the blonde good luck through whisper and disappeared in a swirl of petals. The others cursed the blonde and jumped away.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth and cursing Naruto for what he did, how come the dobe had such a powerful jutsu and his sensei wasn't giving it to him, the Uchiha, the last of the most prestigious clan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I'm late…oh well…two or three more chapters till Sasuke's defection…**

** Btw, don't ask me to make the chapters longer, I can't, just can't write more than 3000-4000 words for this story (don't know why)  
**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and reviewers, before I start and actually say what I have to say in this deadly authors note I will say that at the end you can flame me, kill me, send a pack of rabid hungry wolves after me, skin me alive, shoot me...well...technically do whatever you want - you can flame if you want - however I bring terrible news. After a year of leaving this story in the 'dust' as I have put it, I returned to rewrite the chapters and continue it. After rewriting them I started writing a new chapter when I stopped at only 1000 words and realized that I didn't know what else to write. I have been brainstorming for the past weeks trying to figure out where I was going with the story, trying to get a glimpse of inspiration to bring the story back to live, sadly nothing came to me. I have been moving in circles for the past weeks and came with nothing. I know you were all waiting for an update, for me to continue, some even begged (never do that again, it makes me feel very guilty, like I had committed a terrible crime) but I apologize as I cannot continue writing this story. **

**However, do not despair or anything, the story is not completely lost. It has already been adopted (seeing as I didn't have any other choice - I really didn't want this story to die), the author that will take care of it from now on is named ** **Studebaker1960****. I hope he will make you happy with his story as I tried to do with mine. Hopefully, in the future this will never happen again. Just for the record I want everyone to know that I feel ashamed that I can't continue it and that I have forgotten what I was planning for it. **

**Now that this is over, you can start flaming me and sending me as many hate mails as you desire. I will hold nothing against you, it seems only fair after making you all wait a year for an update. -lowers his head- I apologize, I shall not fail again.**


End file.
